


Like He Never Died

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drugging, Gen, Kidnapping, Mpreg, Non-con Unbirth, Non-con Vore, Past Character Death, Transformation Unbirth, Unbirth, Vaginal Vore, Vore, Yandere Stretch, request, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Stretch wants to replace his lost brother with his closest counterpart. The only problem is Razz is toughened by the environment he grew up in. Stretch knows how to fix that.





	Like He Never Died

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an anon on Tumblr.

“Can you pretend to be him just for a little bit?”

Razz snapped around to look at Stretch standing the doorway to the kitchen. “What?” he asked, hoping he’d heard wrong. And he didn’t want to talk to Stretch, they’d never gotten along. Why was he even here?

“You and him are the same person,” Stretch said as he stepped further in kitchen, still blocking the doorway though. “Your world is a darker version of ours so your more him than all the others. If you’d grown up in a world like mine you’d be _exactly_ like him. So can you pretend just for a day or two please?”

“No.” Not only was Razz a poor actor – even if what Stretch said was true – but the very idea of pretending to be his deceased counterpart was sickening. How could Stretch even _think_ of such a thing let alone ask it? Did he think his brother was replaceable? Even if Razz was _exactly_ like Blueberry – had the same history and everything – he still wouldn’t _be_ Blueberry.

“But…”

“No, now leave.” Razz glared up at him, ready for an argument or perhaps even a fight if Stretch attacked. But he gave Razz a resentful look before huffing and turning around to leave, swaying as he walked. The bastard was drunk, great. But he was leaving so who cared?

Razz returned to cleaning up the kitchen, his mood thoroughly ruined now. Him and Blueberry hadn’t necessarily been pals, Blueberry had tried to make it so though and had been starting to succeed and thus Razz couldn’t help but be saddened by his passing – murdered by a human – but he’d lost people he’d known before and could handle it. But Stretch seemed to have totally lost his mind, he’d always struck Razz as being a bit off in the head – he’d been _far_ too dependent on Blueberry for it to be anywhere close to healthy – this latest thing was unexpected though.

How could he be _so_ mentally unstable that’d he think to replace his brother with another Sans? It was creepy and all kinds of wrong. He was harmless though so he was unlikely to ever do anything. He’d have to find another way of dealing with Blueberry’s death, whether healthy or not Razz didn’t care as long as he didn’t have to deal with him anymore.

 

“Wake up Sans, it’s time to get up.”

A light turned on behind Razz’s closed eyes. He struggled to open them and when he did his vision was blurred slightly. It wasn’t bad enough that he couldn’t see Stretch looming over him though.

“Good morning,” he said, sounding cheery.

Razz growled, curling his fingers and toes in. His body felt too heavy to do much more than that, putting him at a _huge_ disadvantage. He pulled on the magic in his soul, trying to forming a bone construct to shoot at Stretch – his mind was mostly clear even if his body felt like it was made of lead – but a jolt shot through him instead. There was a magic blocker in the room.

“What do you want?” Razz’s words came out slow and slurred. He _hated_ it, it made him sound weak.

“I want you back, that’s all. I can’t live without my baby bro.”

“I’m _not_ your brother and I’m not going to…”

“Not yet,” Stretch cut him off. “But you’re going to be. It’ll be great, you’ll be happier too I promise.”

“What does that mean?” Nothing good, that was for sure.

“It’s uh… hard to explain but you’ll see. First I gotta…” Stretch placed a hand over Razz’s bare sternum – he was naked too, dammit? – and pulled on his soul with magic, forcing it out with a ping before Razz could resist – that wasn’t something he would’ve ever expected. And it was too late, Stretch’s hand was already wrapped around it, pulling it closer to himself.

He stepped back a bit, allowing Razz to see that they were in Blueberry’s room. He’d only been in here once before but the brightness of the place wasn’t easily forgotten, Blueberry liked the colour blue which is where his nickname came from, and thus much of the room was blue. It was all the same as Razz remembered it except for one thing; on the other side of the room was a crib.

Why was that there? Had Blueberry been pregnant? Surely he would’ve gushed about that to everyone – assuming it was wanted, which it had to be, right? Otherwise there wouldn’t be a crib before he’d even started showing. Or maybe he’d been getting ready to have a baby. With who though and why?

Something cold and sharp pricked Razz’s soul. He snapped his head back to see Stretch inserting a needle into it. “Don’t you…” he began but it was already too late, Stretch was pressing down on the plunge, releasing a cold fluid into Razz’s soul. His body jerked and he was overcome with a sense of vertigo.

He reflexively closed his eyes until it passed a few seconds later. He opened them again to see that… everything had gotten slightly bigger? … Or _he’d_ gotten smaller.

“What the fuck?” His body still felt too heavy to move and his voice still reflected his drugged state, being smaller didn’t fix that unfortunately.

Stretch didn’t reply as he picked him up and pulled him to chest, cradling him like a baby. He seemed to be the perfect size for the comparison too. “I hope it gets rid of your sharp teeth, they’re a bit too rough looking. It probably will but if not we’ll just deal with it I guess.”

 “What are you going to do to me?” Whatever it was Razz would be incapable of fighting back even if the drug making his body heavy wore off all at once, he was too small.

Stretch ignored him again as he started walking, leaving them room. Cradling Razz’s limp body with one arm, he closed the door to Blueberry’s room before heading down the hall to his own room.

Inside was worse than Slim’s room. Discarded beer and honey bottles were everywhere. The sheets on the bed were mess, one corner was starting to slip off the mattress. And worst of all was the trash tornado that had gotten into the closet or perhaps a pile of laundry as it as clothing in it, or maybe that was normal for it.

“I’m gonna miss drinking and cigarettes but it’ll be worth it,” Stretch said as he closed the door then carried Razz to the bed.

Razz didn’t bother to ask what exactly would be worth it. He wouldn’t get an answer and he was beginning to reach the point where he’d rather not know since it undoubtedly involved him in some horrible way – why else would he be here? Which meant he was going to find out soon no matter how much he didn’t want to know.

Stretch placed Razz down on the bed next to him. It would’ve been the perfect moment to escape if he could do more than curl his toes and close his hands into weak fists. How long would the paralysis drug last? Probably more than long enough for Stretch to do whatever horrid thing he was planning.

“You _won’t_ get away with this. As soon as I’m…” Razz could tilt his head enough that he could see Stretch and he was… undressing. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Stretch didn’t even glance at Razz as he finished removing his pants. He tossed them to the side and leaned back against his pillows to spread his legs. He then picked Razz back up and cradled him to his chest again. Razz growled, _hating_ the indignity of being held like a baby more than it warranted when he had worse problems to consider, such as what was going to happen next or why Stretch had taken off his pants.

“There’s no need to growl.” Stretch sounded almost offended. “These are your last few moments out here for several months, at least try to enjoy them.”

“ _What_?” Razz’s body tensed but he still couldn’t do more than twitch. Curse whatever drug had done this to him and cruse whatever circumstances had led to Stretch being able kidnap him.

“I guess I’ll show you,” Stretch said, sounding _far_ too eager for Razz’s comfort. “There’s no reason to stall after all, the sooner you’re in there the sooner you’ll be my Sans.”

Razz growled again to hide his fear as Stretch lowered him to hold between his spread legs. He’d summoned his pussy and was holding Razz level to it. _Surely_ he wasn’t going to… force Razz in or anything like that… right? _No one_ could be fucked up enough to do _that_.

“Let’s do head first since that’s gonna be the hardest part.”

Razz opened his mouth to respond with a threat but a squeak of disgust came out instead as the top of his head was pressed against the lips of Stretch’s pussy. He squeaked again as the walls of Stretch’s magic parted to as he was pushed in by Stretch’s grip on him.

Wet warm orange magic pressed against his face. It smelled of sex and had Razz wanting to gag but not daring to open his mouth to do so. He was forced to close his eyes too lest the lubricating magic coating Stretch’s walls drip into them.

He would’ve thrashed if he could. All he could do was twitch and tremble though as he was shoved further in, the smooth wet walls hugging around his shoulders now too. And then his ribcage and spine at which point Stretch let go of him. Why though?

The walls tightened and then… moved, pulling Razz in deeper. His head was forced through a slightly tighter ring of flesh and into a more open space? He opened his eyes to see orange ecto-flesh surrounding him, through it he could make the shapes of Stretch’s spine and ribcage. He was being forced into Stretch womb? _Why_?

Whatever the reason didn’t matter as Stretch’s magic ‘swallowed’ again, pulling more of Razz into his womb and his feet into pussy. There went the outside world, possibly for a _long_ time.

A few more ‘swallows’ and Razz was all the way in, curled up in a fetal position. The walls were soft and warm, they seemed to pulse slightly and encourage Razz to drift off. He wasn’t going to though, no way was he going to fall asleep in here. … He might not have a choice though.

Light came in as Stretch lifted his hoodie and bent down to look at him, his face distorted slightly through his ecto-flesh. “There you’re safe and sound now, nothing bad ever gonna happen to ya again, I promise.” He cradled his now no doubt swollen belly – Razz was too big not leave a noticeable swell in his middle – in his hands, jostling Razz a little. “It’ll be like Sans never died.”

_That_ was what this was about, he should’ve guessed considering all the clues. But that meant… he wouldn’t be getting out of here _ever_ , or he would but he wouldn’t be the same. His body was made of magic, in theory Stretch’s magic could change it, right? Turn him into a baby again to be re-raised by Stretch to be Blueberry’s replacement. He’d heard of such things being possible but had dismissed the idea as unimportant. It was too crazy and gross for any sane person to _want_ to do. But Stretch wasn’t sane.

“Don’t do this to me.” Razz managed to keep his voice calm despite the panic welling in his soul. Would he remember any part of his old life once he woke up after being reborn? “It won’t solve anything, your brother will still be dead. And you’ll _know_ that.” Could Stretch even hear him? The drug was making it hard to speak loudly. And if Stretch _could_ hear him would he care? … Probably not.

As if confirming that thought, Stretch placed his hoodie back over his middle and stood. He started walking somewhere, his movements making an almost rocking motion that encouraged sleep even more. And Razz couldn’t struggle and kick to keep himself awake, he _needed_ the paralysis to wear off _now_. But even if it did would he able to get out of here?

Eventually Stretch sat again, at least ending the rocking. His hands returned to either side of Razz, pressing lightly down on him and gently massaging him through Stretch’s hoodie and ecto-flesh. It unfortunately felt nice and no matter how _desperately_ Razz needed to stay awake his eyes started to droop. It was a struggle to keep them from closing all the way, he wouldn’t be able to do so for long.

“Fuck you,” he breathed out as he tried to move again. The paralysis was wearing off, he could move a little more but it wasn’t fast enough. He’d be asleep by the time he had full control of his body back. Not that it _really_ mattered, being able to thrash and kick would only put it off that much longer. … Maybe enough time for Slim to find out what happened and save him? Not likely. He’d figure it out eventually though, he was smart even if he didn’t act like it half the time. All Razz could do was hope that it’d be before it was too late to save him from his fate. It was his _only_ hope.

***

It was almost two whole hours before Sans stirred inside Stretch, even kicking. He smiled wide as he stroked a hand over his swollen belly. It was big, making him look like he was about to pop.

In hindsight he probably should’ve shrunk Razz a little more but it was too late now. He’d have to live with it for however many months it took. Hopefully it wouldn’t take too long, he wanted to hold Sans again as soon as possible. He’d basically taken care of Sans by himself the first time and he’d been a child then, rising him again would be no problem.

He’d have to hide his pregnancy from everyone for a while. An easy task, he hadn’t left his house more a few times in the past few months so no one would expect him to do so now. And he’d erased the travel logs on both machines so no one would know about his trip to Slim’s world and back. He’d have to come up with a lie about who Sans’ ‘father’ was too, easier said than done he’d figure that out later.

“I’ll protect you better this time, I promise,” he whispered fondly as he patted his belly. Sans kicked in response, right into his hand, making him smile. Everything was going to be fine now; he’d have his brother back soon. He just had to be patient and let his womb fix Sans for him.


End file.
